Night of the Dragon
Night of the Dragon is a novel by Richard A. Knaak and was released on November 18, 2008 — five days after the release of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King.2008-23-09, Blizzplanet-World of Warcraft: Night of the Dragon - Excerpt. Medievaldragon. Accessed on 2008-23-09 It is a follow-up to the novel Day of the Dragon, and also provides insight into events leading up to Wrath of the Lich King. Cover The cover of the book features: (top row) the twilight dragon Dargonax; (bottom row, from left to right) Vereesa Windrunner, the dragon mage Krasus, and the draenei Iridi. Back of Book Description Grim Batol: its dark legacy stretches back into the mists of Azeroth's past. But most know it as the site of a terrible tragedy -- where the vile orcs corrupted the hatchlings of the noble Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, and used them as weapons of war. Though a band of heroes, led by the enigmatic mage, Krasus, defeated the orcs and freed the captive dragons, the cursed mountain stands as another ravaged landmark within the... WORLD OF WARCRAFT But now Krasus -- known to some as the red dragon Korialstrasz -- senses the malice of Grim Batol rising once more to threaten those he holds dear. Determined this time to confront this evil by himself, he is unaware of the quests that will draw others to Grim Batol and reveal the monstrous truth that could not only herald their deaths, but usher in a terrible new age of darkness and destruction. Characters Major * Krasus * Zzeraku * Iridi * Zendarin Windrunner * Sintharia * Dargonax * Rom * Kalecgos * Vereesa Windrunner * Rhonin Minor and Mentioned * Grenda * Garthin * Rask * Deathwing * Magni Bronzebeard Mentioned * Alexstrasza Mentioned * Malygos Mentioned * Balacgos Mentioned * Anveena Teague Mentioned * Sylvanas Windrunner Mentioned * Alleria Windrunner Mentioned * Illidan Stormrage Mentioned in memory Plot The novel begins with an imprisoned nether dragon, Zzeraku, struggling in vain to escape from a race of fish-like dwarves who are holding him down with magical cables. He is confronted by a woman (secretly a black dragon) with a scarred side, whom it is later revealed to be Sinestra, Deathwing's prime consort. Sintharia (Sinestra's dragon title), was using used a crysalun chamber to trap the wayward nether dragon, and little by little fed the nether dragon to her newest creation, the twilight dragon Dargonax, which means "Devourer" in draconic. First, the book describes a cloaked figure, later reveled to be the draenei Iridi, making her way from Ratchet to Menethil Harbor. While there, the harbor comes under attack by raptors from the surrounding area. In an attempt to enter Grim Batol, she encounters Krasus and Kalecgos who with her assistance defeat three members of the twilight dragonflight. Iridi carries an extremely powerful staff revealed to have origins with the naaru, which she wields masterfully. This staff disappears whenever it leaves her hands, and she can summon it at will. The staff's twin belonged to Iridi's companion, who was slain by Zendarin, taken, and then used for powering Dargonax. Next, the book describes a few events that at the time seem unrelated, but lead up to a greater climax. Also, a mission undertaken by the dwarf Rom attempting to defeat an unknown advisary in Grim Batol is described. During this mission, Vereesa Windrunner aids them in an attempt to kill her traitor cousin, Zendarin. The group is later captured and imprisoned in Grim Batol by fish-like dwarves and dragonspawn. References Category:Sources Category:Books Category:Warcraft books Category:Novels Category:Paperbacks